A Fire Inside
by SasuNaruGaaraIta
Summary: Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next? Naruto's POV and his experiences Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, violence, blood (in later chapters) Rated M for later chapters.
1. From the Flames

**Alright guys, here is the first installment! Please let me know what you all think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only thing I own is the fire calls and the plot.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

xXxXxXx

Soft snores and a quiet television were all that were heard in that small room. There was very little light in the room. The only light was from the kitchenette that was attached to the small room. The men in the room were still and quiet. They were savoring the calm before the storm. Some men, like a certain blonde, chose to sleep, while others chose to watch a random movie they had found, while others were already in their bunks sleeping. It had been peaceful for far too long in their opinions, and if on cue, there was a loud beeping heard throughout the small room and the building, it was happening, their next storm was here.

"Engine 22, Ladder 15, Medic 7…Engine 22, Ladder 15, Medic 7…Respond to the area of 155 North Street, reference, 10-70 Residential **(1)** ,nothing showing at this time." Came the calm voice of dispatch.

Five of the men in the small room leapt up and headed to the trucks in the bay. The softly sleeping blonde was one of them; meet Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of this tale.

Naruto threw off his boots and jumped into his bunker pants, his heart racing from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He climbed into the engine and finished dressing as he put on his air pack and waited until they got to the fire. He looked around the cab of the engine and smiled. The four other men were his best friends, three of them, Kiba, Gaara, and Neji, had gone to school together and had all decided to become firemen after graduation. Now Neji was a driver/engineer **(2)** , while Naruto and the others were still just firemen, but that would change soon with the upcoming tests.

"What's the plan Captain Umino?" Naruto asked the brunette known as Iruka Umino, who sat in the front passenger seat.

"Uzumaki, I want you and Inzuka to pull a line, Subaku, I want you to help flake it out. Wait for my command and we will proceed from there. Got it?" Came the stern reply. The men in the truck nodded as they pulled up on the structure. Iruka grabbed the radio and began to talk to dispatch and give them an update. "Engine 22, Radio…" he began.

"Go ahead Engine 22."

"Engine 22 is on scene, establishing command."

"10-4, Engine 22 has command"

"We have a single story residential, no visible flames; there is heavy smoke on the C-D **(3)** side of the building. Unsure if occupants are clear."

"10-4." And with that, Iruka placed the radio on the hook and turned to the men in the truck.

"Once we have a line, I want Inzuka and Subaku on the nozzle, Uzumaki, you are making entry with the entry team from ladder 15, look for anyone, and let's get this shit done." He said as the truck came to a stop. The five men got out of the truck and went to work, Neji was beside the Engine helping with command, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara were getting a hose line out as Ladder 15 pulled up. Iruka went over and briefed them. Once the hose was charged **(4)** the group made entry.

'So far, so good…' thought Naruto. There was a pocket of flames here and there that Kiba and Gaara were able to put out as they went through. Naruto kept low to the ground as he searched for people, he had to work quickly, with the amount of smoke in the building anyone exposed wouldn't have very long. That was when he heard it, a cough and a cry. "Shino!" he called to his partner from ladder 15, "there is someone in here! Follow me!" he said as he crawled through the debris. The two men searched and searched. The coughing and the cries became louder and louder, then nothing. Naruto panicked, he wasn't going to let someone die with him so close. He went through a door and saw a limp body beside the bed. Rushing over, he gathered the body in his arms and made his way through the house back out the door. "Uzumaki with one!" he said into his radio.

Once he was outside and far enough away and had laid the man on the stretcher, he took off his helmet and his mask and looked down at the man he had just rescued. He was covered in soot and most likely a few burns from the fire in his room, and yet, he was the most handsome man Naruto had ever seen. He turned to the medic on the scene, Sakura Haruno, another one of his friends from high school. "He was calling out and coughing until about 2 minutes ago...save him Sakura." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. The pink haired woman nodded and went to work.

Naruto ran a tan hand through his hair. He could feel the sweat running down his face. He turned to Iruka and smiled. The fire was mostly out; he was almost out of air in his tank and he was exhausted. Turning to Iruka he asked where he was needed. Iruka only smiled and handed him some water. "Good job, Uzumaki. Take a break." Naruto nodded and accepted the water and moved over to the end of the engine. He pulled out a soft pack from his pants and placed the slim cigarette in his mouth. He lit the small stick and took a long satisfying drag. Half an hour had passed, and another 30 minutes passed before they were ready to head back to the station. Once they were back at the station, Naruto took off his gear, placed it back in its ready position, and gathered his boots. He needed a shower…in the worst kind of way.

After his shower, Naruto put his station uniform back on and headed back to the small day room he had been napping in before. Taking his chair back he smiled softly, stretched out his legs, placed his feet on the small coffee table in front of him and closed his eyes. Once again, soft snores were heard in the small room.

xXxXxXx

7 am was shift change. Naruto stood and stretched as he made his way to the bunkroom **(5)** to get into his locker. He said his goodbyes to the guys he worked with as they passed. He gathered his helmet and his leather jacket and made his way out the door saying his hellos to the new crew, and his see you laters to his crew. He put on his helmet and his jacket as he got on his beautiful burnt orange Harley 883. His bike was his pride and joy; it was the first vehicle that the blonde had owned outright. A soft smile graced his lips as he rode off to his favorite coffee shop, where he met Sakura every morning after their shifts to swap stories and just talk.

He arrived at the coffee shop about 10 minutes later and looked around for the pink haired EMT. When he couldn't find her, he shrugged his shoulders and found a small table in the corner. It was an unspoken rule that the first one there would buy the other's coffee and if the other wasn't there yet, they would wait for 45 minutes, and so that is exactly what Naruto did. After about 30 minutes of waiting, Sakura appeared. "So sorry I am late! We had a sick call 10 minutes before shift change!" she said slumping into her chair. Naruto laughed softly.

"It's okay, shit happens." He smiled handing her the coffee. She smiled and accepted the caffeinated beverage.

"God, you know, I love my job, but some people are just pains in my ass." She said softly. Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he looked down at his coffee. "Hey, Naruto, are you okay? You are being really quiet and it's really weird." She said waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sakura. I can't stop wondering how that guy is doing." He admitted quietly. He knew he couldn't keep anything from Sakura, hell she was the first person he came out to their senior year of high school. She was his best friend, damn near like his sister, and she could tell when he was keeping something from her.

"Oh, the cutie from the fire this morning…" she said recalling the fire. Naruto nodded. "Well, I don't know how he is doing right now, but he was unconscious when Kabuto and I took him to the hospital last night. He seemed to be doing okay." She smiled reassuringly.

"I uh, I was thinking about visiting him, you know, seeing if he had anyone to take care of him while his house is being repaired." he said still staring at his coffee. Sakura sighed.

"I can't tell you what to do or not do, I can only warn you to be careful. Don't get attached Naruto. You don't even know if you are his type." She said reaching across the table to place her hand on his. "Just be careful Naru…" she said softly. Getting up Sakura leaned across the table and kissed the blonde on his forehead. "Now I have to get home or else Lee is going to have a shit fit." She laughed. Naruto chuckled as well at the thought of Sakura's fiancé bouncing around the house worried about her. He hugged the pinkette and turned to leave after her. He was going to visit this guy. He felt compelled to do it.

xXxXxXx

Twenty-five minutes later Naruto found himself at the information desk at the hospital. He smiled at Shizune, the nurse behind the desk. "Hey! Can you tell me where the fire victim that Med 7 brought in last night is?" he said smiling brightly at the woman. She sighed.

"Naruto, you know I am not supposed to tell people that unless they are family or friends." She said with her eyes closed.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to check on him! I was the one who pulled him out after all! Please Shizune? It will bring me peace and I can sleep!" he begged and pleaded with the woman. After a few moments she sighed and told him which room the patient was in.

"He is asleep, so please be quiet." She said handing Naruto a sticky note with the room number and name of the patient, had it been anyone other than Naruto, she would never have done that.

Naruto smiled, thanked her and made his way down the hallway. He looked at the note _Sasuke Uchiha, Room 410._ 'Sasuke...' Naruto smiled as he heard the name in his head. '407…408…409…104, found it.' He thought as he looked around the hall. He knocked softly and entered the room as quietly as he could. There he saw Sasuke, lying on the hospital bed, sleeping soundly. Without the soot all over his face, the raven haired man was even more beautiful. He had ivory skin that glowed, soft, yet manly features to his face, soft kissable lips and beautiful raven hair that framed his face perfectly. A soft smile graced Naruto's lips as he reached a tanned hand out to brush away some of the hair for a better look at the man. Naruto's eyes traveled down the man and stopped when he saw the bandages on his arm and hand. He had been burned and it hurt Naruto to know that he could have prevented that if he had been a little faster. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

xXxXxXx

Naruto must have fallen asleep when he sat in the chair in the hospital room, because when he came to he was being stared at by two pairs of deep black eyes. He was embarrassed to say the least. Thank god he was in his uniform still so he was identifiable as a firefighter.

"W-who are you?" came a raspy whisper. Naruto's eyes shot over to the rave in the bed, Sasuke had spoken to him.

"Little brother, don't speak, drink some water." Came a deeper voice from beside the bed. Naruto found himself looking at a man who looked just like Sasuke with long hair and two scars on either side of his nose. "Now, please answer my little brother before we call security, who are you?" the older man demanded to know.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, I uh, I was the firefighter who pulled him out of the fire last night." Naruto said nervously.

"I see…well thank you...but what are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I…I wanted to check on him and see how he was doing." Naruto replied softly "I will be going now." He said as he stood and left the room. The two men were left bewildered at what had just happened.

xXxXxXx

 **10-70 Residential :** _a home/residence that is on fire. This is the 10 code for dispatch_

 **Driver/engineer:** _the person who has the sole purpose of managing the fire engine at a scene._

 **C-D Side:** _We name house sides A, B, C, D based on what side they are on. The front of the house is A, the back is C, the left hand side is B, and the right hand side is D. We use this to find people or downed firemen and we also use it to identify where people should go._

 **Charged Hose:** _a term for fire hose that is full of water and ready to be used._

 **Bunkroom:** _Location in the fire department where we sleep (when that happens)_

 **I hope these footnotes help to make sense of some of the terms that we use. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you would like for me to continue, please let me know, either via review or private message! You guys rock! Much love!**


	2. Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only thing I own is the fire calls and the plot.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

 **Here is chapter two!**

xXxXxXx

Two days had passed since the incident at the hospital. While it was lucky that the men could see he was a firefighter, they could also find him and get him in trouble if they wanted to. Naruto sighed as he flopped down in the chair he had slept in the last shift. He loved his job, but he hated the schedule. He hated the two days he didn't work. He worked every third day, and the two days in between were spent doing housework, working out, running errands and visiting his godmother and godfather. He only hoped that neither man had filed a complaint. Before he could worry too much, the fateful alarms rang through the building.

"Rescue 22, Medic 7…Rescue 22, Medic 7…Respond to the area of Highway 60, reference 10-50 **(1)** with injuries."the voice rang out.

Naruto got up and went to the truck. He was on the rescue truck which meant he would either be so busy he wanted to die or he would be so bored he wanted to die. It was all a roll of the dice, but either way he got in the truck and went to work.

When they came up on the scene of the accident, he noted that there were two cars and what looked like a person trapped in one of the cars. He got out and set to work dragging out the generator and hooking up the Jaws of Life and the spreaders **(2)** , while the others on the crew stabilized the car and set to work calming the poor woman in the front seat. Naruto came up and set the tools down. He smiled brightly at the lady who calmed slightly.

"Hey! My name is Naruto, can you tell me yours?" he asked as he leaned into the car covering the woman with a blanket.

"Ino. Please, get me out." She said pleading with the blonde.

"We will Ino. I am going to cover your face so we can break the windshield and windows without hurting you, ok?" he asked with a smile. She nodded as Naruto placed the blanket over her face. Gaara and Neji broke out the windows. Once that was done Naruto pulled the blanket down off of Ino's face. "Alright Miss Ino, there is going to be a lot of scary noises, but don't worry, we are going to get you out!" he said motioning for Gaara to bring him the spreaders. "I want you to tell me about yourself while we do this, okay? I want you to stay calm." He smiled positioning the spreaders in the door. The woman nodded and proceeded to talk to the men.

After a good 20 minutes, the door came off with a satisfying pop. Moving the door Naruto picked up the Jaws, "Alright Miss Ino, we are almost there." He leaned in and tried to wedge the Jaws in between Ino's lap and the crushed steering wheel. After a few moments and a few readjustments, Naruto got the Jaws situated. "Miss Ino, I want you to hold really really still. This might hurt but please do not move." He said as he started to move the Jaws around the steering column. The woman held as still as she could. Gaara reached through the busted windshield and grabbed the wheel so that when it came off it wouldn't hit the young woman. Another 10 minutes passed and the steering wheel finally gave. Sakura rushed beside Naruto and helped get Ino out of the car and onto the stretcher. "Good job, Miss Ino. Now my friend Sakura is going to take care of you." He smiled. Ino smiled and nodded.

"Thank you…" she said softly. Naruto smiled. He nodded to Sakura who took the woman to the ambulance and drove away. Cleaning up the scene the men loaded back up into the truck and went back into service and back to the station. The rest of the day and most of the night was quiet. Naruto sighed after smoking a couple of cigarettes and decided to work out in the small weight room at about 6 that evening.

He had been lifting weights for about 30 minutes when a voice came over the intercom. "Uzumaki, Chief needs you in his office." He sighed and got up. Naruto wiped the sweat off his face, put his t-shirt back on and then walked across the bay as he buttoned up his nomex job shirt. He had just tucked it in when he went into his Chief's office. "You wanted to see me Chief?" he said as he looked up from his belt. He stopped dead in his tracks. There stood the same dark haired man he had pulled out of the burning building last shift.

"Yes Uzumaki. Mr. Uchiha here was telling me about your heroics on the residential fire three days ago." The gray haired man said as he motioned to the raven. Naruto shook his head.

"No sir, I was just doing my job. I was protecting life and property." He said shifting nervously. His Chief laughed.

"Always the humble one, Naruto. Anyway, Mr. Uchiha asked to speak with you in private and I will let you use my office. I will be in Captain Umino's office for the time being."

"Yes Chief Hatake." Naruto said as his muscles relaxed a bit. At least he knew he wasn't getting yelled at…yet. He turned to the other male in the room. "You…you wanted to talk to me?" he said with a big cheesy smile. The raven haired man nodded softly.

"Yes, Naruto. I wanted to thank you for saving me. If you hadn't found me I would not be standing here." He said looking at the blonde man. A soft, almost nonexistent blush came across the pale man's face, "Anyway, I wanted to thank you properly, and wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow, as a thank you." He reiterated.

Naruto stood there in shock. "Uh, you don't have to do this Mr. Uchiha. I was only doing what I was trained to do." He said nervously.

"Sasuke, please call me Sasuke, and do they train you to visit everyone you save at the hospital?" he said sternly. Naruto shook his head. He thought for a moment and finally agreed.

"Yeah, dinner sounds nice. Is 7 an okay time?" he smiled. Sasuke nodded. They planned to meet at a restaurant that Naruto had never heard of before at 7 the next night, and with that, Sasuke left.

Naruto left the office and went back to the day room only to be assaulted by Kiba. "What did Chief want?" the brunette questioned.

"Oh, uh, the guy from the fire the other night came by to thank us for saving him." He said absentmindedly as he went to the kitchen and made a glass of water. Kiba knew there was something up with his best friend but decided to not press it any further. Naruto moved outside to the bay and leaned against the station wall. He lit another cigarette and sighed, this was the most he had smoked in a short time in a long while. 'I really need to quit...' he thought to himself as he took a drag.

xXxXxXx

The next morning Naruto met Sakura like he always did and told her about Sasuke showing up to the station the night before. He also told her about him asking Naruto to dinner. When he told her where she almost fell out of her chair.

"The Dovetail?!" she screeched. "That is a five star, really nice restaurant!" she panicked. Her panicking sent Naruto into a panic.

"What should I wear?!" he asked pleadingly.

"I'll come over at 5:30 and help you get ready." She smiled "But right now I have to go. Lee needs me." Sakura leaned over and kissed Naruto on his forehead. "See you tonight." She waved as she left. Naruto sat there for another moment before he left to go home and get some sleep before that night.

xXxXxXx

After his nap, Naruto went about his semi normal schedule. He showered, shaved, did a load of laundry, had a couple of smoke breaks and picked up his small home. He had about half an hour before Sakura would be there to help him and he found himself lying on his sofa wondering if he should think of this dinner as a date or if he should just be friendly. Finally he decided that he would ask Sakura when she got there. As if on cue, his doorbell rang and Sakura opened the front door. To Naruto's surprise Sakura had a bag of clothes in her hand.

"What are those?" He asked pointing to the bag.

"These are some nice clothes that I bought for you to wear tonight." She smiled setting the bag down. "I know that you have some nice clothes but let's be honest Naruto, the nicest thing you own is your ceremony uniform." She chuckled. Naruto couldn't argue with her. Sure he owned a handful of slacks and dress shirts but he hadn't worn them in years and he wasn't even sure they fit him.

"Wait, how did you get my sizes?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"Hinata, from the uniform shop, gave them to me after I did a favor for her." She smiled "Just try them on and hush." Sakura handed him the bag and sat on the sofa. He nodded and went to his bedroom to put on the clothes.

He emptied the bag onto his bed and stared. He then changed into the new black slacks and the soft lavender shirt. He tucked in the shirt, buckled his belt and put on his dress shoes from his ceremony uniform. A quick once over in the mirror and Naruto almost drooled over himself. Sakura really knew how to pick an outfit. He put on the watch that his father had left him when he died and his titanium Saint Florian medal **(3).**

He left his bedroom to show Sakura how he looked. "Well?" he said smiling. Sakura smiled and approved.

"You look hot!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. "You know where you are going right?" she asked a little nervously. He nodded as he gathered his wallet and phone. "And Naruto, do not take the bike, take your truck. You don't want to mess up your hair." She teased.

"Yeah, you are right!" he laughed gathering his keys. "Thanks again, I don't know what I would do without you!" he said as they walked out the door.

"You would never get a date!" she laughed. "Good luck, call me after?" she asked. After nodding Naruto got into his dodge ram. He drove into town and headed toward the downtown area. Once he parked, he checked the time and realized he was a little early. He sat in his truck and fiddled nervously with his pants.

"What the hell am I doing?" he groaned as he let his head hit the back of his seat. "I bet he doesn't think this is a date!" Naruto ran his hand through his hair, let out a shaky breath and got out of the truck and headed toward the restaurant. He went up to the host, "Uh, I am meeting someone here." He said softly.

"Name?" the man said automatically.

"Uh, Uchiha." He said as he recalled Sasuke's last name.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Uchiha is already here, follow me." The man said quickly as he turned and walked through the restaurant. Naruto's breathing hitched when he saw Sasuke sitting at the table illuminated by a candelabrum. "Here you are, sir." Naruto nodded and sat down.

"Evening." Came a soft voice. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Evening, this place is amazing." Naruto said looking around. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner." He said bowing his head slightly.

"You are welcome. So, Naruto, tell me, how did you get into firefighting?" Sasuke asked as he leaned across the table and placed his head on his hands.

"Uh, well, I lost my parents to a fire when I was young. I tried to save them, but I failed. I swore to myself that day that I wouldn't let anyone else be hurt like I was." He said softly trying not to cry. Every single time he thought about that day he wanted to break down, but he couldn't.

"I, I am sorry." Sasuke said softly. He held back the urge to reach out and touch the other's hand.

The rest of dinner went by fairly smoothly. Sasuke told Naruto about his brother and his job, Naruto told him about his hobbies and his godparents. They ate their dinner and spoke a small amount over the food. Naruto wasn't sure how the date, if it ways even a date, had gone. They hadn't run out of things to talk about, they had laughed, they had learned about each other, so that ways good right? He thought so. When the check came, both men reached out for it but Sasuke was faster than Naruto. The blond pouted.

"I can pay for myself." he mumbled under his breath as he finished his glass of wine. The raven chuckled slightly.

"This is a thank you. I will gladly pay. You can pay next time." he said placing his card into the billfold before handing it to the waiter. Naruto looked at the raven haired man with a confused look.

"Next time?" he asked softly as he cocked his head to the side, much like a dog would. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, next time. If you are interested, that is." he smiled handing Naruto a business card with his cell phone number on the back. "If you are, please text me or call me." he said as he signed the receipt before rising from his chair. Naruto followed suit and trailed behind Sasuke as they left the restaurant. They stood outside the door for a moment before Naruto broke the silence.

"Thank you for dinner." he said with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

"It is the least I could do after you saved me." he said as he turned and made his way towards his car. Naruto watched the man for a moment before making his way back to his truck. He sighed as he got into the driver's seat and leaned his head back on the headrest. Did he want to see Sasuke again? He didn't know. He had really enjoyed the night, but it was a little uptight in his opinion. After a few moments, he decided that he would think about it for a little while longer and go from there.

xXxXxXx

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto went to dinner with Sasuke and he hadn't determined if he wanted to see the man again. Well, he had, he just wasn't sure if the raven would want to see him. Sure he had said next time and had given Naruto his cell phone number but was that really an invitation to go on another date or to just be friends? The blond sighed as he got out of bed at 4:30am. He grabbed his cell phone and sent a simple message to the raven. It simply read ' _Hey, this is Naruto, you know, the firefighter, anyway I was thinking that we could get some coffee tomorrow when I get off shift.'_ He set the phone down and went to take his shower. He had hoped that they would be busy today and that he wouldn't have to think about what the raven would say.

Once he got to work, Naruto went about his normal routine. He logged into the computer, officially clocking himself in, checking which truck he was going to be on and placing his gear there, and then drinking his second cup of coffee. This was his normal firehouse routine and nothing would disrupt it, at least he thought. His phone pinged in his pocket. Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto reached into his pocket to see who had messaged him. There on his screen, it dark black letters ways the name **Sasuke Uchiha**. Naruto's heart stopped. He quickly opened the phone to read what the other male had responded. ' _Coffee is fine. Be at the coffee shoppe on the corner of Godsey and McCorkle at 8:30am.'_ as soon as he had read that a second ping rang out. ' _Oh and make sure you are wearing that uniform ;)'_

Naruto blushed at the winking face in the text. He responded with an agreement and placed his phone on the counter. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he asked the raven haired man to coffee but he decided that he would go for it and enjoy the company of someone. Suddenly he remembered his and Sakura's standing coffee dates and decided to send her a rain check text before they got a call.

Sadly that entire shift ways slow and boring but it gave Naruto plenty of time to work out and think about what he wanted out of this "relationship" with Sasuke. He knew that he found the man attractive and wanted to get to know him but did he want to date the man? Ways he only sexually and physically attracted to him? What did Sasuke want from Naruto? All of these questions lead to one intense workout session, which Kiba took notice of.

The brunette entered the weight room and walked over to his best friend. Naruto looked up at him and smiled as he racked the dumbbells in his hands.

"What's up, Kiba?" Naruto asked looking at the other man.

Kiba frowned slightly. "Dude, what is going on with you?"

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean what's going on with me?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Kiba shook his head. "You have washed the truck, did the dishes, washed down the bay and now you're coming into your third hour in the weight room. Who the fuck are you and where is my friend?" he asked growling slightly. He knew that something was off with the blond and he intended to find out what.

Naruto sighed. "Outside…" was all he said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. The two men made their way outside so Naruto could smoke a cigarette. He sighed as he lit the small stick between his lips. "You remember that guy who I pulled out a few shifts ago? The one who came to say thanks?" he said taking a drag and exhaling. The other man nodded softly. "He and I went to dinner and then he gave me his number and I asked him out to coffee tomorrow and I don't know if I really want to go further because I really want to know him or if it's because I find him so fucking hot!" he said running his hands through his hair. Kiba stifled a laugh when a glare ways sent his way. "It's not funny you asshole." At that Kiba busted out laughing.

"Sorry! You are right, it's not funny, it's fucking hilarious!" he cried as he grabbed his stomach and doubled over. Naruto simply punched him in the arm before taking an irritated drag from his cigarette. "Dude, listen to yourself!" he said rubbing his abused arm. "Just don't worry about it and see what happens." Kiba said turning to walk inside. Naruto sighed and thought before lighting another cigarette. This was going to be the death of him.

xXxXxXx

 **10-50:** _a accident involving a vehicle. This is the 10 code for dispatch_

 **Jaws of Life and Spreaders:** _The jaws are used to cut through metal and the spreaders are used to pull the metal apart._

 **St Florian Medal:** _St. Florian is the patron saint of Fire Fighters. Most, if not all, firefighters wear a saint Florian medal or have a tattoo of him._

 **I hope these footnotes help to make sense of some of the terms that we use. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You guys rock! Much love! Till next time!**


	3. Boom, Crack, Ow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only thing I own is the fire calls and the plot.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

 **Onto Chapter three! :D**

xXxXxXx

3 am. It always happened at 3 am. The tones went off loudly in the building.

"Engine 22, Ladder 15, Engine 25…Engine 22, Ladder 15, Engine 25…Respond to the area of 134 Langdale Road. Reference 10-50."

Naruto groaned as he got out of his bunk and made his way to the truck after grabbing a 5 hour energy from his locker. Once in the truck, he and the others put on their gear and prepared to get to work. They knew that the fire was burning but what they didn't know was what type of building ways burning and if there was anyone inside.

They arrived at the scene a few moments later, after announcing their arrival and taking command, Naruto and the others panicked slightly. This wasn't a normal fire; it was a lumber yard fire. Everything was burning...and by everything, they meant everything. The flames exploded into the sky. The wind caused the flames to grow higher and spread quickly around the lumber yard. Miscellaneous curses were heard from all of the guys on the scene.

"Fuck...This is going to be an all night thing." Naruto sighed as he went to the back of the truck and began to pull hose **(1)**. Soon after, he and some other guys were getting ready to start the primary attack when one of the other trucks on scene blew their horn three times **(2).** "Shit, shit, shit! Get back!" he yelled as they and the others moved away. A large explosion shook the ground. "What the fuck was that?!" No one knew. All they knew was that this fire was getting out of hand fast. The heat from the fire was causing the paint on the trucks to begin to melt. [A/N: this actually happened at a lumber yard fire once] Once they were able, the trucks pulled away a little. More ladder trucks and cherry pickers **(3)** were called in to help with the fire. If they couldn't go in, they would go over and work on keeping the fire contained. The biggest concern at that time ways keeping the fire from spreading to the neighboring businesses.

Naruto and Kiba were in charge of going up in a bucket and working of decreasing the heat and potentially extinguishing the flames. "You ready?" Naruto asked as they put on their ladder belts **(4)**. Kiba nodded and patted Naruto on the shoulder telling him silently to ascend the ladder into the bucket. The pair made their way up the ladder and began their task. The flames were really too close for Naruto's comfort while they were in the bucket but he couldn't do anything about it other than point the nozzle at the flames and hope they could do something about it.

"Naruto! Something isn't right!" Kiba yelled through the mic in his face mask **(5)**. Naruto looked at him for a moment before the panic in his friend's face. Before he could say anything he felt the bucket getting really hot. He looked over the lip and cursed loudly. The fire had moved to under where they were and had risen to meet the bottom of the bucket. "Naruto, we need to bail!" Rather than saying anything, Naruto pushed Kiba towards the ladder.

"GO!" he yelled as the flames licked higher and higher. "Kiba! Slide down the ladder! Go on!" With a scared look on his face Kiba nodded and bailed out of the bucket and slid down the ladder face first **(6)**. Naruto waited until Kiba ways clear before he went to do the same. Sadly for him, the flames had already caused the metal of the bucket to become so hot and weak. He tripped on the way over the lip and went down the ladder the wrong way. During his tumble, Naruto felt his jacket burning on his shoulder. A stray burning piece of lumber had landed on his bunker gear and burnt through **(7)** burning his shoulder. He grunted in pain as he stopped abruptly. When he stopped a loud pop filled Naruto's ears and a pain shot through his arm. "FUCK!" he yelled as he held his arm to his body. Kiba was beside him in a moment.

"Naruto! Come on! We have to move!" Kiba said helping his friend to his feet. Once they were on the ground, Kiba took Naruto over to the ambulance that was on standby. At first Naruto tried to tell Kiba that he didn't need to go to the ambulance but Kiba laughed. "Dude, you are nursing your arm. And you got burnt. Just get looked at. It's probably just a bruise." he said sternly. Naruto sighed after a moment.

"Yeah, your right. It's probably nothing." he said as he took off his helmet and sat down on the back of the ambulance. Sakura came over and checked out the burn and his shoulder.

She sighed and shook her head. "Naruto, the burn isn't terrible, it will probably leave a small scar, but your shoulder, your shoulder is dislocated. I need to relocate it and then you need to put it in a sling." she said softly.

"Are you serious?" he groaned when she told him about his shoulder. She nodded and he sighed. "Fine. do it." he said letting his turnout coat fall to his wrist. With a quick motion, another loud pop and a grunted/yelled curse, Naruto's shoulder was back in socket. "Fucking hell that hurt!" he yelled as he held his arm again. Sakura laughed and handed him a sling.

"Looks like you are stuck at the truck." she laughed. Kiba laughed at his best friend. Naruto sighed and made his way over to the truck to find Iruka. The rest of the night, Naruto helped Iruka.

xXxXxXx

8:25 AM. Naruto sighed as he sat in his truck. He had texted Sasuke that he was on his way. He wished that he had had time to shower but he didn't want to be that late, so he just washed his face, arms and hands. They hadn't put the lumber yard fire out until 7:45 that morning. Naruto was exhausted and excited all at the same time. He took one final deep breath and made his way into the coffee shop. His shoulder was throbbing slightly as he stood in line to get his coffee. He looked around for a moment to find the raven, but didn't see him. He sighed as he got his coffee and found a table in the back away from the nosey people.

8:35 AM. Sasuke still hadn't shown up. Naruto was nervous. He looked at his phone, no texts, no calls. He sighed and decided to continue to wait.

8:50 AM. The bell on the door rang as a rather irritated raven haired man entered and got in line to get a cup. Naruto saw him and smiled softly. Sasuke had shown up, although he looked a little upset. Waiting a minute for the other man to get his coffee and sit down, Naruto fiddled with the strap on the sling. It ways itchy and annoying in his opinion. Finally Sasuke sat down at the table. Before Naruto could greet the other man, Sasuke looked at him with hurt and anger in his eyes. "What happened?" was all the raven uttered. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"It's nothing major." he said trying to divert the questioning away from him but Sasuke wouldn't let up.

"Naruto, what happened?" he growled out. His eyes moved to the sling that ran across the blond man's chest and held his arm. Naruto sighed.

"I dislocated my shoulder. Like I said nothing major." he mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, Sasuke," Naruto said softly, "Why were you late? You didn't look very happy." he said looking down at the cup of coffee. Sasuke sighed and ran his pale hand through his hair.

"My company owns that lumber yard." he said looking at Naruto. "We had a 100 percent loss due to it." He sighed again. "Since I am the head of the finance department, I took all the heat from the CEO, my dear brother." he said with a scowl. Naruto chuckled.

"So that is how you heard about it without seeing my arm." he smirked. "I want you to know, we did everything we could to save it." he said leaning forward to get a better look at Sasuke. The raven nodded and smiled softly.

"Let's not talk about work." he suggested softly. "Tell me more about your hobbies. We didn't get to finish that conversation last time." he said as he leaned forward to rest his head on his hands.

"Ah, well, when I am not at work, I like to visit my godfather and godmother. I also like to work out, gotta stay sexy," he teased, "I also do some construction as a second job." Naruto smiled and asked "What do you do, for fun, I mean." Sasuke didn't answer him. His eyes were glazed over and a soft blush ran across his face. "Uh, hello! Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto laughed as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

The other man jumped after a moment. "Huh? What?" he muttered feeling flustered. The blond laughed.

"You were totally fantasizing about me weren't you?" he teased. Sasuke looked away with grunt. "What were you thinking about? Me in my bunker gear without a shirt? Or me doing construction work, getting all hot and sweaty?" he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tch, dobe. I am not going to answer that." Sasuke said shaking his head. "To answer your other question, I enjoy reading. I don't get a lot of free time but when I have it, I read."

"You read for fun?" Naruto asked flabbergasted. The other man laughed and nodded. "Sorry, it's just that my godmother reads and my godfather is an author." he said trying to keep from laughing. "I never saw reading as something that younger people did for pleasure." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"You should try it sometime, dobe." Sasuke said sipping his coffee. He sighed "So I assume you are on leave until your shoulder heals." He said softly with a worried look on his face. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, a minimum of four weeks or until I am cleared by my doctor. Guess that means I have more time to ask you out." He said with a flirting wink. Sasuke blushed and mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Nothing, dobe. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"No, you said something, what was it." Naruto demanded.

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air. Finally he resorted to the look that no one could resist his puppy dog eyes. He looked at Sasuke and in the sweetest voice he could said "Pretty please, Sasuke, tell me what you said."

Sasuke flinched. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to say it out loud and he hadn't meant to even mutter it but he put himself here, and the blond man looked so cute, and that pout, made him want to lean over the table and kiss those plump lips. Lost in his own thoughts, and without thinking about it, Sasuke leaned over the small bistro styled table and placed his lips on Naruto's pouting ones.

At first there was no reaction. Then the pouting lips came to life and kissed the other man's lips. It wasn't a heavy kiss, just a sweet, kind, caring kiss. Naruto pulled away with a blush on his tan face, Sasuke had the same blush on his ivory face. "That is what I said, dobe." Naruto sat there in silence with his fingers to his lips. He was shocked, but in a good way. At least now he knew that Sasuke liked him, at least physically. Naruto smiled brightly. Sasuke cleared his throat and changed the topic of conversation, "So what are you going to do for four whole weeks?" he asked curiously.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Well I guess I can finally get my tattoo. I've been wanting one but with work every three days, it wouldn't have time to heal properly." He smiled. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"A tattoo?" he asked chuckling. "What would this tattoo be? And do you any others?" he smirked. Naruto laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The blond teased. Sasuke shook his head chuckling. He was having fun being around Naruto and he could only hope that Naruto felt the same. "But, no I don't have any, not yet at least." He said softly. "What about you? Do you have any tattoos?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't have any. I've considered getting one but I never found one I wanted bad enough." He said softly. "Hey, Naruto..?" he started softly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to get dinner sometime this week?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his blush away. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"How about you come over and I will make dinner for us. I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked going out but I felt like we couldn't really be ourselves in such a nice place." He said with a bright smile.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before nodding. "That sounds wonderful, how about Friday?" he suggested. "I don't have to work Saturday so we would have more time to get to know each other." He smiled.

Naruto smiled his bright smile and nodded "It's a date!"

They continued sipping their coffee and chatting idly. After a while Sasuke sighed. "It's time for me to go back to work." He said standing and looking rather saddened. Naruto smiled and stood up as well.

"I'll walk you out." He smiled as he followed the raven out of the coffee shop and towards his car. "I'll see you Friday." He smiled as he placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice and smiled. Naruto watched as the raven disappeared into his car and drove away. He sighed and made his way home. He needed to call Sakura.

xXxXxXx

 **Pull hose:** _The act of taking hoses off of the truck and preparing them for use_

 **Three Horn Blasts:** _This is the signal for a mayday or emergency, something is wrong_

 **Cherry Picker:** _Some ladder trucks have buckets we call cherry picker buckets_

 **Ladder Belts:** _These are special belts used to keep firemen safe when they are working on the ladder truck ladder_

 **Face Mask:** _This is the mask that we wear in order to keep smoke and other toxins out of our lungs when we fight fire._

 **Ladder Slide:** _This is a bail-out technique, if done improperly it can lead to harm. This is used in emergency situations. I know a guy who dislocated his shoulder when he did the ladder slide improperly and slammed to a halt at the bottom of the ladder._

 _Bunker gear is not fire proof, it is merely fire retardant and resistant, it can and will burn_

 **I hope these footnotes help to make sense of some of the terms that we use. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You guys rock! Much love! Till next time!**


	4. Dance with the Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only thing I own is the fire calls and the plot.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

 **Here is chapter four!**

xXxXxXx

Naruto laid in his bunk and sighed happily. He was finally back at work. The last six weeks had been wonderful. His dinner date with Sasuke at his house had gone well and had turned into a lot of other dates. By their fifth date, Sasuke had suggested that they become an item and Naruto had enthusiastically agreed.

" _Naruto, what would you say to being my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked as he sipped his glass of wine at dinner. Naruto sputtered over his pasta. He coughed for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked at the raven across the table from him with a big smile._

" _I would say yes, I would like to be your boyfriend." Naruto said brightly. He reached his hand across the table and took the pale one into his. "This makes me so happy." he said holding onto the cool pale hand. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked Sasuke softly._

 _Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I do." he said blushing at the contact between the two. They had yet to kiss or do anything beyond hugging and holding hands occasionally, but that ways one thing that Sasuke liked about Naruto, he didn't push Sasuke into anything. He let Sasuke set the pace. Once they had left dinner, Naruto walked Sasuke to his car and opened the door for him. Before the raven could get into the car, Naruto turned him around and softly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. The kiss was soft. It was perfect. Sasuke smiled as he pulled back. He then leaned in and placed his own kiss on Naruto's lips._

Naruto placed his fingers on his lips as he thought of Sasuke's lips on his. He loved the feeling of the raven haired man's soft lips on his. His next thought was of the day that he got his new tattoo. He had been waiting years to get this tattoo done and he was finally getting it done. To his surprise, Sasuke had gone with him to get it done.

" _Sasuke, I am so nervous!" he said as he and Sasuke stood outside the tattoo parlor. The other man shook his head and pulled Naruto into the shop._

" _Don't worry about it, dobe, I know the artist and he is wonderful." he said as they went towards the counter. Before Sasuke could ring the bell, a pale man who looked like he could be Sasuke's twin came out from the back room. "Hey, Sai." Sasuke said with a small lift of his hand._

" _Hello Sasuke, what can I do for you today?" Sai asked as he leaned over the counter with a creepy smile._

 _The smile made Naruto shudder softly but he let Sasuke continue talking to Sai. "My boyfriend," Sasuke said motioning towards Naruto, "would like to get a tattoo done." Sai nodded and then turned to address Naruto._

" _Do you know what you would like done?" he said as he pulled out a sketch book. Naruto nodded and handed him a picture of an angel kneeling as though he were crying. Sai studied the picture and nodded. "I can work with this." he said as he turned to his desk and began to work._

 _Sasuke smiled at Naruto softly. "Why don't we grab lunch while we wait?" he said reaching for his hand. Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand into his and left the parlor to get food. When they returned a little over two hours later, Sai was ready to begin Naruto's tattoo. It would take most of the day, which didn't seem to bother either male. Sasuke stayed the entire time watching as Sai worked over Naruto's tan and well toned back._

For the first few days, Naruto's back had really itched but he knew he couldn't scratch it. Thank god for Sasuke and Sakura helping him to keep the tattoo taken care of. While he had enjoyed his time off, he was excited to be back at work. He had missed the action and the routine. Before he could settle into his favorite chair in the dayroom **(1)** the dispatch tones came through the station.

"Engine 22, Ladder 15, Medic 7...Engine 22, Ladder 15, Medic 7. Respond to the area of 858 National Drive. Reference 10-70 Residential."

Naruto jumped from his chair and made his way to the truck. On the ride he and the others listened to the dispatcher as Iruka tried to get more information. He was ready for a good fire. While he had wanted a good fire, he had wanted everyone who was there to be safe. He knew that wasn't the case when he got on scene and saw a middle aged woman panicking in front of the house. She was screaming about her children while being held back by a police officer who was there. Their first goal had been determined for them, they had to save the children. Naruto and the others went through the house putting out the fire as they made their way to the upstairs bedrooms. Naruto tried to open the door he had found but he couldn't, something was blocking it. Taking his axe **(2)** he beat the door down and entered the room. He looked and felt around, his heart sinking when he felt what he had come to know as a person's leg. He followed the leg up to a body in front of a closet door. He had found the eldest daughter. He opened the closet door and found the two younger daughters. They were huddled together, all three were dead. He was too late. He gathered the two small girls into his arms while Kiba gathered up the eldest girl and they made their way down the steps and out to the yard. Tears rolled down his face when he saw the mother of the girls crumple under herself and into the arms of the cop.

He placed the two girls on the stretcher and took his helmet off and his mask. The tears made marks down his sweating face as he tried to pull himself together. He made his way to the sobbing mess that was the mother and hugged her to him. He rocked her as he whispered that he was sorry. "I'm sorry, if I had been a little faster…" he whispered. Sakura watched him and the woman cry. Death on any fire scene was hard, but the death of a child was the worst. All she wanted ways for those three little girls to wake up and be okay. A single tear rolled down her face as she covered the bodies and prepared to call the coroner.

xXxXxXx

It had been 24 hours since he saw those girls. 20 hours since he had gone home. 5 hours since the last nightmare. Naruto laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to be alone but he couldn't talk about what happened, or rather, didn't want to talk about it. If he didn't talk about those girls, they wouldn't have died, he wouldn't have been the one who found them. If he didn't think about them then the nightmares would go away, right? He sighed and decided to call Sasuke as see if he wanted to come over, maybe having his boyfriend, he smiled at the thought, over at his house, his sadness would subside. After a couple of rings, Naruto heard Sasuke's silky voice come over the phone.

"Hello?" came the voice

"Hey, Sasuke, it's me." he said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke's voice perked up a bit, making Naruto smile a little more.

"I uh, I was wondering if you, you know, maybe wanted to come over." he said nervously. There was a silence on the other end for a moment before Sasuke's voice invaded his ears.

"I can't right now, but I can come over after 3 today." he said softly. Naruto sighed softly.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll leave a key out for you in case I've fallen asleep." he said with a chuckle. Sasuke laughed as well and agreed that would be a good idea. Naruto placed his spare key outside under his welcome mat and went back inside to watch some television before Sasuke got there. Before he could stop himself, Naruto had fallen asleep.

xXxXxXx

 _The flames grew higher and higher, the three figures grew smaller and smaller. Naruto ran after them as they screamed for help. "I'm coming!" he screamed reaching out for them. His breathing was labored._

 _He continued to run after the three figures until he found himself in front of a door. The door looked familiar but he couldn't place it. When it tried to open it, the door didn't budge. He pushed again and again until he felt the axe in his hand. He beat the door down. He was in the room of the little girls. The first one came up to him, face covered in soot and tears._

" _Why didn't you save us?" came the sad little voice. "We were calling for help." She disappeared._

" _Wair! Come back!" Naruto cried. He felt his pants being pulled on. He looked down and saw the younger two girls. They looked like the older one, dirty and sad. They held hands and cried out to him._

" _We heard you coming! You weren't fast enough! We are dead because of you!" came the two voices._

" _No! I tried! I really did!" he cried out reaching for them. Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sasuke's face the way he had seen him the night his house burned._

" _You failed them, Naruto. You aren't a hero. You are a failure." came a hiss from Sasuke's lips. Naruto cried out to him._

" _No! I...I tried!" he cried out. Suddenly he was alone in a burning inferno. "Wait! Come back!" He screamed the tears running down his face. "I tried! I tried to save you!" he screamed out into the flames._

xXxXxXx

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's home after no one answered the door. "Naruto!" he called out as he entered the home. No one answered. Sasuke continued to call out to Naruto as he made his way to the living room, assuming that Naruto had fallen asleep on the sofa. He began to smile when he saw the blond man asleep on the sofa until he saw the tears running down his face. The raven rushed over to the sleeping blond and shook him as he called out his name.

The sleeping man shot up with tears in his eyes. His breathing was shallow, he didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that he in his home, he was crying, and someone was hugging him. He turned softly and saw Sasuke. Sasuke was hugging him.

"Naruto, w-what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed Naruto's back. There was no response. The only thing that was heard was the sniffling of the blond man in his arms. Sasuke held Naruto for a bit longer before he pulled back and looked at the blond. "Naruto, please tell me." Sasuke's eyes plead with Naruto to open up and tell him what had shaken him. Naruto shook his head softly.

"It was just a bad dream." He said closing his eyes and pulling a fake smile to his face. "It's nothing." He mumbled as he felt Sasuke's slender fingers wipe the tears away from his eyes. He opened his bright eyes and looked at Sasuke's dark eyes so filled with worry.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you are okay?" Sasuke asked softly looking over Naruto's face. The blond nodded and smiled. Sasuke smiled back softly and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Well, just promise me that you will tell me if something is bothering you." He said as he moved to sit next to Naruto.

"I will, I promise." Naruto said trying to keep his mask in place. The voice inside his head screamed at him to open up and tell Sasuke everything, trust him, confide in him, but he couldn't. Naruto couldn't tell Sasuke that he had failed, that three girls were dead because of him. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke and changed the channel on the television. This, this feeling, was exactly what Naruto needed.

xXxXxXx

It had been a few weeks since that call. Naruto couldn't even bring himself to think about it without crying. He had lost his happiness, his pep, his spunk. It wasn't enough for people who didn't know Naruto to notice, but Kiba, Sakura and even Sasuke noticed. Sakura and Kiba didn't say anything or do anything but Sasuke, Sasuke was getting tired of seeing his boyfriend fake being happy. He knew all the signs, he knew what it looked like when Naruto put his happy mask on and he was sick and tired of it. Sasuke had determined that he was going to get to the bottom of why Naruto felt the need to lie to him and others and pretend that he was okay.

xXxXxXx

 **Dayroom:** _basically a living room for the firemen, we spend most of the day in there hence the name dayroom_

 **Axe:** _We are required to carry a tool with us when we go into a fire._

 **So, this call happened to my dad a few years ago, on the 9-1-1 tape, you can hear his voice and him trying to beat down the door trying to get to the girls. After that, he wouldn't look at me for three months and for those three months I had no clue what I had done to him. I wish he had told me about it when it happened, but like Naruto, he internalized his pain.**

 **How will Naruto deal with it? How will Sasuke get him to open up? Is their relationship strong enough to survive this depression and pain? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hope these footnotes help to make sense of some of the terms that we use. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You guys rock! Much love! Till next time!**


	5. Meet Kasai!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (still wish I did!) The only things I own are the fire scenes and the plot!**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyxBoy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, manlove!**

 **Alright everyone here is chapter five! I apologize for the delay! It's my senior year of college and life is throwing me some curveballs! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks a lot to FanofBellaandEdward for helping me make the scenes a little more implicit! Also big thanks to solitare1 for the awesome idea at the end of this chapter!**

xXxXxXx

Ever since Sasuke had walked into Naruto's home and had seen him crying, he had taken to sleeping over at the blond's house after his work shift, to sooth him. Tonight was no different. Naruto had been home all day and had cleaned and gone grocery shopping for dinner. He knew that Sasuke would be there sometime after 5 and he would spend the night, not that Naruto was complaining. Naruto was standing in the kitchen making his favorite dinner, spiny meatballs **.** Naruto had told Sasuke about them and had been surprised when the raven had told him he had never had them. Naruto was so engrossed in making the meatballs, he didn't hear Sasuke come into his house, so he jumped a little when two pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Naru." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's back as the blond relaxed in his arms.

"Hi, bastard." The other chuckled as he leaned against the raven. "Oh, do me a favor, turn the stove on and put the stew pot on, please." Naruto smiled. Sasuke chuckled, called Naruto a dobe, but did as he was asked. Suddenly Naruto found himself being turned around in Sasuke's arms. "Yes?" he asked a little startled.

"Once you have the meatballs done, I have something for you." The raven smiled as he made his way towards the living room. The blond man nodded and finished up the meatballs before placing them in the boiling tomato sauce. He washed his hands and made his way to the living room.

"You said you have something for me?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded and handed him a small box with holes in it. "What is this?" he asked curiously with a furrowed brow.

"Open it, and then you'll find out." Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto nodded and placed the box on the table before the opened it. Inside he found an orange tabby kitten with bright green eyes looking up at him before mewling softly.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Naruto smiled as he picked up the kitten. "What's his name?" he asked before rubbing noses with the small fur ball.

"He doesn't have one, you get to name him." Sasuke smiled. It was the first time he had seen Naruto really smile in a while. He knew that Naruto didn't want to talk about it, but the nightmares had gotten worse and he wasn't sure how to go about asking him, so when he spoke to his brother, Itachi had suggested getting Naruto a pet, someone who could be there for the blond and make him feel safe, and that is how Sasuke ended up getting his boyfriend of almost 3 months, a kitten.

"Hmm, what should I call you…" Naruto pondered. He thought and thought before he decided to name the kitten Kasai. "Kasai will be your name."

"That is a great name." Sasuke said as he stood to wrap his arms around his blond boyfriend. "Do I get a thank you?" he chuckled as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered under the touch and nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he turned around in Sasuke's arms. The small kitten didn't like the sudden movement and tried to jump from Naruto's arms. The blond chuckled and pulled himself away from Sasuke long enough to set the small creature down. "There you go." he said softly as he scratched the small kitten's ears. Kasai purred and mewled with delight before curling up in a small ball and taking a cat nap on the sofa. Once the kitten was asleep, Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Now, where was I?" he smirked as he dove in to capture Sasuke's lips in an intense kiss.

Naruto pushed Sasuke towards the small armchair in his living room, opposite the sofa where the kitten now slept. The blond pushed backwards until Sasuke's knees hit the cushion and tripped him causing him to fall backwards and land seated in the chair. Breaking the kiss only momentarily, Naruto placed himself on Sasuke's lap and resumed the attack on his boyfriend's mouth. The raven moaned appreciatively into Naruto's kisses, causing him to smile. They had made out before, but this, this particular make out session was beyond their normal intensity. Naruto wasn't going to just stop tonight.

Tanned hands roamed up and down Sasuke's chest, pressing into the shirt and fisting it in between tan fingers. Moans escaped bruised lips as those same fingers trailed over pert nipples. Sasuke couldn't keep his lips locked with Naruto's as the attack on his nipples and chest continued. "N-naruto!" he moaned as his head went backwards a bit. Naruto took this break to unbutton and remove Sasuke's shirt. The blond smirked and replaced his hand on the right, with his mouth. A load moan ripped through the raven's lips. Naruto's other hand continued to massage the other side of Sasuke's pale chest, causing more moans and gasps to escape the pale man's lips. These sounds only made Naruto feel more obliged to continue his menstruations.

Slowly, and painfully if you were to ask Sasuke, Naruto kissed and licked his way to the other nipple and then down Sasuke's stomach towards his pants. "mm, Sasuke, you're voice, fuck it makes me want to make you scream." Naruto growled before he licked his way under the hem of Sasuke's pants. A startled moan escaped the raven's lips again as he begged Naruto to continue. Naruto chuckled and brought his face back up to Sasuke's, as he undid the belt and pants that held his prize.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto at first when he felt the cooler air rush by his heated crotch. "N-naru, what are you..?" He said in between gasps as Naruto's large hand wrapped itself around his hardened cock. Naruto just chuckled and pumped his hand a few times before he kissed his way back towards Sasuke's lower body.

"I'm simply thanking you, Sasuke." Naruto smirked before his lips replaced his hand, and Sasuke was enveloped in Naruto's wet heat.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke sat there in the arm chair breathing hard with his fingers still laced in blond locks, slowly releasing their hold. Naruto was on the floor in front of his lover, licking his lips.

"You taste delicious, Sasu." Came the deep bedroom voice belonging to Naruto. Sasuke looked down at the blond and nearly hardened again at the sight; his blond, on his knees, small places of cum on his face, a lustful look in his eyes. Sasuke longed to be taken by Naruto, right then and there, but he would wait for Naruto to instigate it, or for both of them to decide.

"I-I want to...taste you." Sasuke managed to mumble as he pulled Naruto towards and upward position. The blond smiled and stood bringing Sasuke towards his crotch and undid his pants. Naruto's hard dick stood there at full attention, weeping to be touched by Sasuke. The raven carefully wrapped his pale fingers around the hardened flesh and repeated motions similar to what Naruto had done to him.

This time it was Naruto's turn to moan. While he wasn't as loud as Sasuke, the deeper more manly moans coming from his throat told Sasuke he was doing it right. He then leaned forward and licked the head, earning himself a throaty moan from his blond. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his lips around Naruto and returned the favor.

xXxXxXx

Naruto smiled at his dark haired lover. They had been together for three months and this was the first time that they had gone past kissing and touching. Sure Naruto had thought about it every day and had wanted to take it to the next level, but he had been scared to. Everyone gets scared, right? He also hadn't wanted to press Sasuke into anything he wasn't ready for, but now that they had breached that barrier, Naruto knew, it was only a matter of time before they went past sucking each other off.

Sasuke sniffed the air and chuckled, "Dobe, I think dinner is about to burn." He said with a smirk. Naruto jumped up, nearly tripping over the rug in his living room, and took off into the kitchen. Kasai, who was now spooked, tried to hide behind Sasuke on the sofa making the raven laugh, so Sasuke picked up the small fur ball and brought him face to face with him. "Take care of the Dobe when I'm not here." He said softly to the kitten. He received a small mewl and a purr in agreement before he placed the kitten back on the sofa. Sasuke then stood and went to make his way to the kitchen and then to the dining room to set the table.

Naruto smiled triumphantly at the fact that he hadn't burnt dinner and hadn't burnt the house down as a result. He placed the meatballs and sauce into a bowl and brought out a second bowl with mashed potatoes in it. "Sasuke, can you get the bread and salad?" he asked as he set the two dishes down on the table. Sasuke nodded and gathered the requested food. As was their ritual, they gave thanks for the meal and began to eat. Since Naruto hadn't worked that day, he told Sasuke about his errands and about his crazy godparents who were dying to meet him. Sasuke in turn told Naruto about his day dealing with his brother and how they had come to a decision about some clients and such. Naruto chuckled; he had always found Sasuke's line of work boring.

Hearing his phone ring, Naruto excused himself and made his way into the living room to answer. "Yo chief, what's up?" he said with a smile. "Yeah, I remember that call…Why did the arson team get called in?...Uh huh…Really?...That's what they think?...No, I mean that makes sense…Yeah, he is here…I'll tell him…Yeah sure. See you next shift." Naruto hung up and went back into the dining room.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" came Sasuke's worried voice. Naruto shook his head.

"The arson team, you know they did the investigation into the lumber yard fire…" Naruto began softly. "They also did a standard investigation of your house…" Sasuke nodded a little confused. "They think, they concluded that someone set those fires." He said finally. Sasuke looked at him with shock on his face.

"They think that someone is targeting me and Itachi?" he asked for clarification. Naruto nodded softly.

"They found an accelerant in your house and they also found the same accelerant at the lumber yard." He said softly. "Sasuke, the police want to ask you some questions about your business and any enemies. Chief said that they want to talk to you tomorrow." He said sitting back down and reaching across the table for Sasuke's hand. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked softly as his rubbed his thumbs across pale skin. All Sasuke could do was nod. "Okay. Why don't you go shower, I'll clean up here and then we will go to bed." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded, got up from the table and went to shower with only one thing on his mind. Someone was after him and his brother. Sasuke had become a target.

xXxXxXx

 **Again, big thanks to FanofBellaandEdward and solitare1 for the help!**

 **Also, solitare1 thought that I should disclose with my lovely readers that a lot of these fire scenes are based on real life events that either I or my father took part in. As I say in the summary, being a firefighter is a tough and rewarding job. Being able to share my experiences with you all has been very rewarding! See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you would like for me to continue, please let me know, either via review or private message! You guys rock! Much love!**


	6. Halloween Horror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only thing I own is the fire calls and the plot.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

 **Onto Chapter six! :D**

xXxXxXx

A loud whoop was heard throughout the entire station as a blond blob ran from the Chief's office. "Fuck yes!" the blob yelled as he ran towards his locker and threw his overnight bag inside. He then pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick simple message that read _Got the day off 3_. Naruto was beyond excited that he and Sasuke would be going to an office party for Halloween that Friday. He had asked for the day off a couple of weeks ago and had been asking around looking for someone to cover his shift in case he was denied. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled when he got it out and read the response from his raven haired lover _Good. See you tomorrow._ With a soft chuckle, Naruto made his way to the day room to plop into his favorite chair.

Kiba chuckled at his friend and shook his head. "When are we meeting this mystery person who has you smiling and hyper again?" he asked as he flipped through the channels on the television. Naruto chuckled at his brunette friend.

"It might be a while; I will have to talk to them about it." He said with a smile as he typed a message to Sasuke about coming out to their friends. Kiba shook his head and got up before heading to the weight room.

 _Naru: Kiba keeps bugging me about you…_

 _Sasu: What about me?_

 _Naru: He wants to meet you…so does everyone else. When can we tell everyone?_

 _Sasu: Soon, Naru, I want to wait until the party on Friday._

 _Naru: But Sasu that is coming out to your friends not mine…_

 _Sasu: We will talk about this later. Go back to work Naru._

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He decided that he would spend his day working out with Kiba and doing other jobs and chores around the station. He worked out for a couple of hours and helped to wash the engine and cleaned up around the station. Finally after a few hours of quiet, the alarms went off in the bay.

"Engine 22, Medic 7…Engine 22, Medic 7…Respond to the area of 1967 Valentine Industrial, reference, 10-70 Commercial **(1)** ,smoke showing from the roof."

Naruto jumped into the truck and took off with his crew towards a commercial building in the industrial district. "Hey, Iruka, do we know what they have in this warehouse?" Naruto called towards the front of the engine.

"No clue. It's a new place, haven't gotten to preplan **(2)** yet." He growled as he typed on the laptop that held all of their information. "Be prepared for anything, guys." Iruka said as he radioed in their location and ask if the manager and key holder **(3)** had been contacted.

Naruto sighed and finished putting on his gear and his air pack. Once they were on scene, Naruto and Kiba were busy pulling hose off the truck and getting connected to the fire hydrant and getting ready to get to work. "Where is the smoke coming from?" Naruto called out to Iruka who was using their newest toy, a drone **(4)**. Iruka flew the small device around the roof and took a picture of the smoke location.

"It's about half way back." He said into their radios so that he wouldn't have to yell across the scene.

"10-4, are we clear to make entry?" Naruto paged back into the radio.

"10-4, clear to make entry. Be careful, I don't know what's in there." Iruka said with worry in his voice. Naruto turned and smiled at him from the doorway and proceeded to make his way into the building.

Once they were inside, Naruto noted that there was no visible fire and that there were a bunch of engine parts placed on shelves. "Alright, Cap said it's about half way back…" he began as he and two others made their way into the building. "What the fuck?" he said as they came to a wall. "The fire is behind the wall." He growled. "Iruka, we need the K-12 **(5)**." He said into this radio. He received a quick 10-4 and was told that someone was bringing in the tool. Naruto directed the guy towards the wall that had been cleared and told him to cut through the wall.

Once they were through the wall, Naruto and his guys continued through the newly cut hole in the wall searching for a fire, after another few minutes of searching, they found nothing. "Iruka, there is no sign of fire. Looks like a vent pipe burst and is leaking smoke in large amounts. We are backing out." He said before signaling that he and the guys needed to back their way out.

"10-4 Naruto, just talked to the manager, he said they have a chem bath for the motors, smoke smells like the oil and chemicals mixing, nothing more for us here." Iruka said as he watched for Naruto and the team to come out of the door.

Once Iruka had spoken to the manager some more, he gave the man the picture from the drone and told him what he needed to do, while Naruto and the other guys cleaned up the scene. Once that was done, Iruka called into dispatch and put their truck back in service and told Neji to take them home.

The rest of the night was quiet, which was perfectly fine with Naruto, he needed to sleep.

xXxXxXx

He smiled and said his goodbyes and then drove towards his home. Naruto knew that Sasuke would be at his home for dinner, but Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke some lunch. He knew that he needed to let Sasuke that he was coming by so he sent him a text with the warning and went to shower and run some errands before lunch.

By lunch time, Naruto had managed to buy candy for the trick-or-treaters that would show up Saturday and some decorations for his porch. He decided that he wanted ramen and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't care, so long as Naruto came to see him and show him that he was safe. Naruto popped into his favorite ramen shop and got two bowls of miso and then made his way to Sasuke's office.

He smiled at the secretary in the lobby and signed into the visitor's log. "Hello, who are you here to see?" came the soft voice of the young woman at the desk.

"Ah, I am here to see Mr. Uchiha, uh, Sasuke, that is." He said with a bright smile.

"Alright, here you are." She said handing him a visitor badge. Naruto smiled and clipped it onto his shirt and made his way to Sasuke's office. He smiled at Sasuke's secretary who informed him that Sasuke was in a meeting.

Naruto nodded and asked quietly "Mind if I wait in his office? I would like to surprise him." He smiled brightly at the young woman behind the desk. Sasuke's secretary looked at him with confusion and found herself unable to respond to him so she simply nodded and waved her hand towards Sasuke's office. Naruto smiled and thanked her before disappearing into Sasuke's office.

Naruto placed the two bowls of ramen on the desk and walked around the small office. The office was decorated with dark mahogany furniture and a big leather chair, much like he had pictured when he thought about Sasuke's office. Walking around, he chuckled at the picture frame on Sasuke's desk. It was a duel frame, on the left it was a professional photograph of Naruto in his bunker gear that he had given Sasuke a couple months into their relationship. The one on the right was a photo that Sasuke had taken of Naruto when they were moving Sasuke into a new apartment. It was a candid shot of Naruto doing a silly pose after he had placed a box on the counter. Seeing those pictures Naruto found himself smiling brighter. There was his face, both sides of his personality set on display, for Sasuke to see every single day.

Naruto found himself lost in thought when he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a warm breath in his ear. "Hello, Naru." The voice purred. Naruto smiled and turned in Sasuke's arms.

"Hey, Sasu." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss his lover. "I brought you ramen." He said pulling out of the pale male's arms.

Sasuke chuckled. "I see that." He said as he brought Naruto around to his chair. "Now, about this coming out to our friends." He said pulling the two bowls towards them. "I am planning on coming out to everyone when I bring you to the company party on Friday." He said softly. "When do you want to come out to your friends?" he asked softly.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, Kiba is having a Halloween party Saturday night, after the kids come through. Maybe you could be my date to that…?" he suggested softly. Sasuke thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"If you are my hot date to my event, then I will be your hot date to a party." He chuckled leaning in to kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Now, let's eat." He smiled moving Naruto to another chair. Naruto nodded and brought his bowl of ramen close to him. He smiled and ate his food happily.

xXxXxXx

The rest of the week passed them by quickly. Before Naruto knew it, it was Friday and he and Sasuke were getting ready for their party. Naruto had been informed last minute that it was a costume party and had panicked.

"Sasuke! I don't have a costume!" he cried out before flopping onto his bed. The raven laughed.

"I don't think you need to worry about that…" he purred as he crawled on top of Naruto and kissed along his neck.

"Mm, Sasuke, stop, help me come up with a costume." He cried. Sasuke sighed and sat up still sitting on Naruto.

"Well, you could be a sexy fireman." He said with a wink before leaning down to kiss Naruto again. Naruto groaned.

"But I am a firefighter ever other day of the year…" he said closing his eyes and moving to roll Sasuke off of him.

"A firefighter, yes, but not a sex god firefighter." He teased. "Here let me show you." He said before rummaging through Naruto's closet. "Ah, yes, this will do." He said with a smirk before he reappeared with a black mesh shirt. "Naru, why do you have this in the first place?" he teased as he threw the shirt towards the blond.

Naruto laughed. "It was part of a costume a few years back." He shook his head at the memory. "Sakura and I went as two rockers one year and she found that shirt hiding in the back of this punk clothing store, so she bought it for my costume." He smiled as he pulled the shirt over his bare skin. Sasuke drooled at the sight. "I guess I will be a sexy sex god fireman." He laughed as he went out to the truck to retrieve his bunker pants. He came back into the house with his bunker gear in hand and his body shivering slightly. It was getting kind of cold out. "Sasu, I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll be ready in about a half hour!" Naruto called through his house. He smiled when he heard a grunt of acknowledgement from the raven.

Once he had properly showered and cleaned himself up, Naruto put on the mesh shirt, tight jeans and his bunker pants. He then went into the bedroom to look for Sasuke, only to find a vampire staring back at him. Sasuke was dressed similarly to how he would be for work, minus the plastic fangs and the 'blood' that dribbled down his face which was paler than usual. "Hello, Naru." He purred as he moved to wrap his arms around Naruto's muscular and sexy body.

"Wow, Sasuke, you look amazing." He smiled before he leaned in and kissed his vampire. "If we didn't have this party tonight, oh the things I would do to you." He smirked as he pulled the other male to his body. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Naru, we have to leave." He said pulling away and pulling him towards the door. Naruto nodded and proceeded to make his way to the truck and lock up. "I am nervous and excited." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand into his.

"Me to, Sasuke, me to." He said as he tightened his grip on his Sasuke's hand. "Let's head to the party and worry about it later." He smiled as he drove them towards the party.

xXxXxXx

Once they had arrived at the party, Sasuke sighed nervously and got out of the truck. He stood by the vehicle and waited for Naruto to put out his cigarette and lock the truck. "You ready?" he asked as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his body.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be." He teased before leaning in to kiss Sasuke. "Shall we?" he asked as he held his arm out to Sasuke for him to take. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his hand around Naruto's arm. Naruto smiled and lead his raven haired vampire into the building.

As they entered the building and Naruto was amazed at the decorations and the sheer number of people in the building. "Wow, there are so many people." He gasped. Everywhere he looked he saw people dressed in costume, everything from pirates to clowns and jesters. It seemed that everyone noticed when Sasuke showed up with a date, mainly because everyone near them had stopped to stare at them. "Uh, Sasu, they're staring…" Naruto whispered nervously.

Sasuke simply chuckled. "Yes, Naru, they are." He smiled softly and pulled Naruto towards a small table where his brother sat. "Itachi." He said coolly as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. Itachi looked up at his brother and the blond beside him.

"Ah, Sasuke," he smiled softly at his brother he then turned his attention to the blond beside him "Isn't this the young, handsome, fireman who saved you?" he smirked looking Naruto up and down.

Naruto felt his face heat up. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, this is Naruto. He and I have been dating for a few months." He smiled softly.

"Ah, I see. Well, hello Naruto." He said as he stood and held his hand out to the blond. Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Itachi. It's nice to see you again." He smiled. Itachi nodded in agreement and moved to sit down again.

"Enjoy the party." Itachi smiled as he waved his hand towards the party. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and went towards the party.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Naruto laughed as he walked towards the refreshments table.

Sasuke nodded. "I agree. I'm glad things are going so well." He said as he grabbed a glass of wine. "Let's enjoy the night, together." He smiled taking a sip from his glass. Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the party.

xXxXxXx

They continued to party for a few hours before Naruto heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller id and frowned. It was his alarm company.

"Hello?" He said warily.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki, this is Ruben from Murray security, we are calling to tell you that your fire alarm has been activated. The fire department has been notified and is en route to your home." The voice said calmly.

"My…my house…is on fire?" He said in a panicked fashion. "I'll be headed there now." He said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. He rushed over towards Sasuke and interrupted his conversation, "I'm sorry, Sasuke, we need to leave, there…there has been an emergency." He said quickly trying not to panic.

"Naru, w-what's going on?" Sasuke mumbled before he broke away from his colleges. "Naru, you are scaring me." He said with eyes full of fear.

"Fire…" was all Naruto was able to say as he drug Sasuke towards the truck.

The raven in tow was confused and scared. "Fire? What do you mean fire?!" he cried out as they scrambled into the truck. Naruto was silent. He focused solely on the road. "Naruto!" Sasuke cried out desperate for his attention. "Wha…" his question died in his throat as he saw the red flashing lights. There were fire trucks, Naruto's crew, at Naruto's house; the house that was ablaze. Sasuke sat in the truck in shock.

The truck shook as Naruto got out and slammed the door, breaking Sasuke of his spell. He quickly scrambled out of the truck and chased after Naruto, calling after him. He finally caught up with the blond. Suddenly a ball of fur was thrust into his hands. "Kasai, he is fine." Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke brought the kitten to his face and sighed. He relaxed more when Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "My house, my house is gone…" he said softly into Sasuke's shoulder, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Shh, Naru, it's okay. Those things are replaceable. You and I are safe, Kasai is safe." He smiled turning around in Naruto's arms to hug the blond. "Come on, let's go to my apartment. I think you could use some sleep." Sasuke said ushering Naruto towards his car.

A voice from behind them caught their attention, "Naruto! Where are you going?!" Kiba came bounding towards Naruto, sweat dripping down his face.

"I am taking him home." Sasuke said sternly as he opened the car door for Naruto.

"Home? This is…was…his home." Kiba sputtered. "And who are you?" he growled.

Sasuke sighed. "I am Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, and I am Naruto's boyfriend. I am taking him to my apartment, so that he can rest." He snapped. The brunette behind him growled.

Naruto looked at his best friend with sad face, "Kiba, please, let me go to Sasuke's." he said in a monotone voice. It shocked Kiba to hear his normally happy friend sound so sad. The last time he had heard Naruto sound like this was when those girls had died. Not trusting his voice Kiba nodded and turned to go back towards the truck. "Let's go, Sasuke." He said with a sigh. Sasuke nodded and made his way to the driver's seat.

xXxXxXx

Naruto was asleep before his head hit the pillow, which made Sasuke happy. He needed the rest. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through Naruto's hair, loving the feeling of the soft blond locks in his fingers. He stood up and went to change from his costume and clean his face. He then sent a message to his brother about why they left and then made his way to the living room. He sat down in his arm chair and let out a long sad sigh. He smiled softly when Kasai jumped into his lap. He ran his hand over the kitten as it purred. "Oh, Kasai, what do I do?" he asked softly. Kasai mewed softly and curled up in a ball. "Yes, sleep does sound good." He smiled as he picked up the kitten and made his way back to his bedroom. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his hands around Naruto's sleeping form and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXx

 **Commercial:** _A commercial building is generally a warehouse or factory, these calls are horrifying because you don't always know what is going to happen_

 **Preplan:** _When a new building comes in, and even old ones, we go through and make a preplan for a fire, this helps us be prepared for anything that may happen._

 **Key Holder:** _When we have a fire in a commercial building, we contact the key holder so that we don't always have to bust the lock. Sometimes we still have to._

 **Drone:** _My department just recently got a drone that we use on occasions like this. We also use it when we do search and rescue, it's pretty awesome_

 **K-12:** _This is a big circular saw, you can look it up. We use these to cut through concrete and walls._

 **I hope these footnotes help to make sense of some of the terms that we use. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Next chapter will look into the interview with the police about the arson and we will find out how Naruto's friends feel about Sasuke. Also, what caused Naruto's house to catch on fire? All will be answered in the next chapter!**

 **You guys rock! Much love! Till next time!**


	7. Merry Christmas my love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). The only things I own are the plot and the fire calls.**

 **Summary:** _ **Being a firefighter is a tough but rewarding job. On one particular scene, Naruto saves a man who worms his way into Naruto's brain and he can't stop thinking about him. As a thank you, Sasuke takes Naruto out to dinner, what will happen next?**_

 **Warnings: AU, boyXboy, SasuNaru, NaruSasu.**

 **AN: Ugh, I am so so so sorry it has been so long since I updated. For those who don't know I am in my fall semester of my senior year of college and I am taking a full load of courses and I work. Next week are finals, so I am going crazy trying to study for all six of my exams! I hope that all of my wonderful, lovely, beautiful readers can forgive me for being such a slacker! Much love! Now, onto chapter seven!**

 **I'm trying something new, where the story will be told, in part, from Naruto's point of view. Hope you guys like it!**

xXxXxXx

Naruto lay in the bed, wide awake. He was still in shock from seeing his house burning to the ground. It wasn't the first time he had seen a house burn, hell, it wasn't even the first time he had seen his house burn, but the first time he was a child. The first time, he became an orphan, this time, he was safe. He tried to keep the tears from running down his face. He couldn't cry, he needed to be strong, but maybe, just this once it would be okay to show his weaker side.

Sighing, he got up and made his way to the porch. On the way, Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully. A soft, sad smile caressed his lips. Sasuke looked so happy and beautiful with his raven hair splayed across his pillow. Naruto turned and continued his way outside. He shrugged on a pair of sleep pants and grabbed his cigarettes. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag as his eyes became too full of tears and one slipped down his cheek, opening the flood gates for the rest of them.

Silently he cried. Every bit of sorrow and pain he had been bottling up came to the top and poured down his cheeks in rivers of tears. The death of his parents, the death of those girls, and everyone else he had seen die since he became a firefighter. He had forgotten about his cigarette until it threatened to burn his fingers. He sighed and tried to calm his breath as he ashed it onto the ground. He reached forward and grabbed another cigarette to light. Naruto felt as though his world had just fallen apart, as though it had crashed and burned into the ground. He felt broken and weak, something he swore he would never feel again after his parents died. He felt the tears return as he closed his eyes and let them stream down his face again.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke shifted in the bed. His hands reached out seeking the warmth of his blond, but found an empty bed. His eyes shot open, he was alone. Sasuke got up out of the bed and slid on a house coat. Once he wrapped it around his body, he began to look for Naruto. He looked in the bathroom, in his small study, and then in the living room. All of the rooms were empty. He was about to call out for Naruto when he noticed Kasai sitting by the sliding glass door that lead to the porch. He slowly and quietly made his way towards the door. Sasuke gasped softly when he saw Naruto on the porch, his shoulders shaking softly. 'He has got to be freezing.' Sasuke thought as he grabbed the small blanket on the sofa and made his way outside. Naruto didn't turn to look at Sasuke as the door slid open. Sasuke walked up behind him and placed the blanket around the blond's shoulders.

When the blanket touched his shoulders, Naruto jerked back into reality. "S-sasuke?" he asked his voice cracking. Sasuke simply nodded and moved to sit next to Naruto. "What, what are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to not hiccup or sniffle. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried." He smiled softly. "So, I came looking for you. Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on Naruto's thigh. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I," he closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let out a stuttering breath. "No, I'm not okay." He whispered softly. He felt so weak, he was supposed to be the strong one, he was the one who had to hold himself together, but he couldn't, not anymore. Saying those words released the tears in his eyes. Small drops ran down his face. Sasuke gasped softly and moved to kneel in front of Naruto. He placed his pale hands on Naruto's tan cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"Naruto, look at me." He whispered as he tilted the blond's face towards his. "Tell me, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you." He said as he pressed their foreheads together. "I promise you that I will help you, no matter what." He continued softly as his slender fingers continued to dry the tanned cheeks.

xXxXxXx

" _I will help you, no matter what."_ His words rang in my ears. I could feel his warm breath on my face, his fingers on my cheeks. I could hear the sadness in his voice, the love, the concern. My life was no longer my own to battle, I had someone who wanted to stand beside me. For once in my life I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes and tried to force the tears to stop.

"Sasuke," I whispered. He felt him pull back from me and look at me. His silence was my cue to continue. "I can't, I can't do this alone." I said closing my eyes again. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to see the truth in his eyes as I told him of my weakness.

"Can't what?" he whispered when I didn't finish my thought after a few moments.

"I can't cope. I can't fight this darkness in my heart." I cried. The words continued to pour out of my mouth. "I can't watch people die. I couldn't save them, Sasuke! I am a failure!" I yelled. Before I knew what was happening, I was enveloped into a shuddering hug. The feeling of Sasuke's arms around me, shuddering from both the cold and the silent tears that rolled down his face, was a feeling that both stung and comforted. I had made the one person in my life who hadn't judged me cry, but even though he was crying, he was comforting me. He put me before himself, like I did every day.

"Oh, Naruto, you are the furthest thing from a failure!" he cried into my shoulder. "You are an angel, a savior, a warrior, a wonderful person." He continued. I shook my head in disagreement. He sighed and pulled away from me for a moment. "Don't you dare tell me that you aren't all of those things and more." He chuckled softly. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, that woman you rescued from the car, she wouldn't be here, yes, those girls didn't make it, but because of you, the mother has someone to grieve with, someone who has helped her move forward. You have still have lunch with her, right?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly as I thought about that mother. Every time we had lunch, at first, she would cry, and I would let her. I never let my tears flow; I had to be strong for her. As time progressed, she told me that she and her husband were adopting a young girl whose parents had died in a terrible car accident. They had moved on, and now I was breaking.

Sasuke smiled at me softly. "Even heroes cry." He whispered softly. I let those words sink in. He didn't think it was weak for me to cry, to let down my walls, to be helpless for a bit. "I will never judge you if you cry." He continued in my ear. That was the last straw. I felt the tears rolling down my face; I felt my shoulders shudder, I had finally let go.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke held Naruto as he cried until he couldn't feel his toes. "Come on love, let's go to bed." He muttered softly as he pulled Naruto to his feet. Naruto nodded and followed blindly. The raven haired man tucked his blond lover into the sheets of the bed and followed suit. He kissed him softly and whispered a goodnight.

The blond smiled softly and whispered a reply. Having let go of such a burden, he felt sleep caress his body and flutter his eyelids closed. For the first time, in a long time, he slept peacefully.

xXxXxXx

Such peace could only last so long in Naruto's life. By the next morning, things were hectic once again. While Sasuke went about doing some work in his home office, Naruto spent the entire morning on the phone with his insurance company, trying to make a claim. By the midmorning, early afternoon, Naruto felt as though he had gotten nothing accomplished. Sasuke emerged from his cave and smiled softly at the blond who was currently lying on the floor, being overly dramatic.

"Naruto, get off of the floor." Sasuke said as he stepped over him to make his way to the kitchen. He chuckled softly at how child like his boyfriend was, while it was annoying at times, it was oddly refreshing.

"But Sasuke! I feel like I have gotten nothing done! The insurance lady told me I could file a claim over the phone but when I got transferred, they told me I had to do it in person." He cried as he wallowed on the floor like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

Sasuke sighed softly. "Where is your insurance company located?" he asked as he looked around the kitchen for something to eat.

"In Huntington." Came the soft reply. Sasuke sighed. That was a good 45 minute drive from where they were. "That's where I used to live and because they had insured my…my parents, they gave me a good rate." He continued, feeling the need to explain himself to Sasuke. The raven nodded, even though Naruto couldn't see him.

"Well, I guess we can go out there. How long are they open till today?" he asked softly.

Naruto all but jumped on Sasuke when he said they could go out to his hometown. He ran into the kitchen and hugged the raven to him.

"Do you really mean it?!" he asked as he smiled brightly. Sasuke smirked and nodded. He loved seeing Naruto happy. It seemed that the small break down the night before had taken some weight off of Naruto's shoulders and that made him happy.

"Let me get my keys and put on a jacket. You put one on as well." Sasuke smiled as he pulled away from Naruto. The blond smiled and went to get two jackets from Sasuke's closet. As he did so he sighed softly and felt a frown caress his face. He had to wear Sasuke's clothes. They didn't fit quite right, but he couldn't complain, given that all of his clothes were a pile of ash and charred remains now. He decided that he couldn't let bother him. He was safe, Sasuke was safe, Kasai was safe, his clothes and other material things were replaceable. He smiled softly and pulled on the jacket that smelled like Sasuke. He then went to the door and met Sasuke before walking out of the apartment.

xXxXxXx

The drive to Naruto's hometown was thoroughly uneventful for the couple. In the first 15 minutes, Naruto had run out of things to say about the small town. By the 30 minute mark Naruto had proved that he could sing any song that came on the radio. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, must you sing every single song that comes on the radio?" Sasuke asked in both jest and moderate annoyance. Naruto laughed softly.

"Sorry, if it's bothering you, I will quit." He smiled brightly. "Ne, Sasuke, why did you say that we could come out to Huntington?" he asked softly. Sasuke sighed and thought for a moment.

"Honestly, it was to make you happy." He smiled softly. "I know that you are stressed out about the whole situation and I wanted to see you smile, truly smile." He said as he got off of the interstate and made his way towards the small town. Naruto was overcome with happiness.

"You, you really did this for me?" he asked with a genuine smile. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, I did. Now where in the hell am I going?" he asked as they came towards the city limits. Naruto perked up and gave his raven lover directions to their destination. They arrived in front of an older house that had been converted into a business front.

"You can stay in the car, if you want." Naruto smiled as he got out of the car. Sasuke nodded.

"I will be right here. If you need me, let me know." He said with a smile. Naruto nodded and went inside to being the process of filing a claim on his home.

It had been close to an hour before Naruto came back out from the office. He looked exhausted and close to breaking down again. Sasuke sat up in his seat and unlocked the car. "Is everything alright, love?" he asked softly. Naruto nodded and got in the car.

"Yeah, they are sending someone out to inspect the fire and see if it was arson or accidental. If it was arson, I may not get anything…unless they can determine that it wasn't me who started the fire." He said with a heavy sigh. "I just want this nightmare to be over." He said softly. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry, I will be right here for you, no matter what. Now, let's go get some lunch and head back home, I uh mean my apartment." He said smiling. Naruto nodded.

"There is an awesome place just down the road that my friend's dad owned." He smiled as they pulled out of the insurance agency and made their way downtown. The restaurant was a small hole in the wall kind of place. It didn't look like it was open but once they got inside and sat down, Sasuke smiled.

"This place is really unique." He commented as he looked around the small place.

"Yeah, I've always loved it here." He said with a smile. "It feels like home and the food is so delicious!" he cheered. Sasuke scanned the menu and finally decided on a simple cheese burger and chips. Naruto ordered the chicken fingers and chips. "Thank you." He whispered softly. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"For what?" he asked as he took a sip of his water.

"For taking care of me, for bringing me out here, for not judging me, for being there, for everything." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke understood how much it meant, but he hoped that the raven would come to understand. Sasuke nodded and continued to look around.

Once their food arrived, they ate in silence, paid and made their way back to Sasuke's apartment.

xXxXxXx

It had been a week since Naruto's house had burned to the ground, a week since he started staying with Sasuke every night and a week since he had last worked. After his home burned, Kakashi had ordered Naruto to take a week off and get some things straightened out. For once, the blond had done so without a fight. Now he was back where he belonged, at the fire house. He greeted the guys on his crew and felt excited when he saw Kiba, however, that excitement vanished the minute he saw Kiba's face.

"Hey, Kiba, what's wrong?" he asked, his brow scrunched up in concern.

"He's no good for you, man." He answered sternly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke. He is no good for you." Kiba growled as he crossed his arms. "He is playing you like a damn fiddle."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Where in the hell did you get that crazy idea from?" he asked trying to not be angry at his best friend.

"I've heard the talk. Uchiha, the playboy. Uchiha, the heartbreaker. Uchiha, the cursed family. Naruto you need to get away from him as soon as possible."

"Tch, you have no idea what you're talking about. Sasuke isn't a playboy. He might be a heartbreaker to straight women, but not to me. As far as a cursed family, Kiba there is no such thing as a curse."

"Fine, don't listen to me, but don't say that I didn't warn you."

Naruto was annoyed. "First you tell me to go out and find someone, get in a relationship, and have a life outside of the department. Now you are telling me that the one guy who has cared and stood beside me as more than a friend is no good for me?" He growled frustrated. "You have to make up your mind Kiba, you can't have your cake and eat it too." He hissed out before turning away and heading back to the bay. He needed a cigarette.

Naruto lit a cigarette as the conversation played in his mind. There was no way that Sasuke was playing him. If that had been the case then he wouldn't have let Naruto stay at his house. Naruto shook his head and tried to focus on work and not on the drama that Kiba had started.

xXxXxXx

A month had passed since Naruto's house had burned down. He had received a phone call from the insurance company that the fire was indeed intentional. The arson investigators found traces of accelerant around the porch and in the kitchen. Naruto was livid. He had just started seeing a therapist the week before and he was scheduled to see him again that afternoon. The timing couldn't have been better. He had been told that there was going to be an investigation into his whereabouts and such to determine if he set the fire for the intent to defraud his insurance company or if someone else had done so.

"Sasuke, I'm going to see my shrink!" Naruto yelled through the apartment. He knew that Sasuke knew exactly when he had appointments and if he had made them or not. Sasuke was dedicated to helping Naruto cope, even if that meant being a little creepy.

"Alright. I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back." Came Sasuke's voice from inside his study. Naruto smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"I love you. I will see you in an hour or so." He said as he opened the door and stepped through the threshold. A soft 'love you too' came through the door and flitted around his ears as the door closed and he locked it.

In the last month, his and Sasuke's relationship had taken off. They had discussed getting a place together once everything was settled. They had even discussed the holidays. Naruto was having a hard time being festive for Thanksgiving so they had decided to stay at the apartment and watch a movie. The only thing related to Thanksgiving that they had done was watch the parade. Naruto smiled at that memory. Seeing Sasuke getting excited at all the floats made Naruto feel lucky, even if Lady Luck wasn't smiling down on him at the moment, he felt loved and lucky to have Sasuke beside him.

Naruto made the drive to his therapists' office and sighed when he pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't like he had anything against his therapist but sometimes he didn't want to come every other week. He glanced at the clock and realized that he was still a good 15 minutes early, which was just enough time to smoke a cigarette. He grabbed a new pack of smokes from the doorjamb of his truck. After packing the cigarettes, he pulled one out and lit it. As he smiled as he thought about how much better his life had become since he met Sasuke. He was happier; he smiled more, hell he looked forward to being home and not working so much. He even took less overtime just so he and Sasuke could do things together.

He put out his cigarette and got out of the truck and made his way into his therapist's office. He smiled at the secretary, who checked him in, and took a seat in the waiting room. He pulled out his cell phone and skimmed through his emails. One particular email caught his eye. It was an email about his mandatory overtime. He opened it up and skimmed the body of the email. "Shit." He hissed under his breath. His name had been picked for the Christmas Day shift. He closed his eyes and rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye. He did not want to tell Sasuke that he wouldn't be celebrating their first Christmas at home. **(1)**

xXxXxXx

It was the second week of December and Naruto still hadn't told Sasuke about his Christmas shift. He couldn't figure out how to tell him. Sure Sasuke understood that when he started dating Naruto that his work schedule was a little odd and that there would be time when Naruto would miss holidays, birthdays and anniversaries but so far they had been lucky and Naruto had managed to not have to work any of those dates. Now, he hadn't been so lucky. He racked his brain on the best way to tell Sasuke. He knew that he didn't have much more time to decide what to do. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the sofa. Sasuke chose that moment to come into the living room.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he watched Naruto flop his head backwards. Naruto's brow creased.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" Naruto asked, his eyes closed so he couldn't see the raven's face. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Sasuke moved around the room towards the couch. He sat down next to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's knee.

A heavy sigh escaped Naruto's lips. A long silence followed the sigh. Finally after what seemed like forever, Naruto forced himself to say it, "I have to work Christmas." He prepared himself for the shouting and anger that would surely come from the raven.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, searching for some kind of sign that he was teasing. He knew that wasn't Naruto's shift day, but he also knew that his shifts were subject to change. "I see, well, I guess we will have to work around that little problem." He said with a sigh.

Naruto looked at him in amazement. "A-are you sure?" he asked softly. Sasuke nodded.

"How about, we have our private Christmas on Christmas Eve, and I will come to the station to see you on Christmas?" he smiled brightly. He had known that one day this exact thing would happen and over the last few months, he had talked to Sakura about how she and Lee handled the holidays. She had told him that no matter how much it sucked, Naruto was not in control of his schedule and getting mad wouldn't do him any good. He took that advice to heart and had decided that when this time came to pass, he would be calm.

Naruto smiled and launched himself onto Sasuke. "Oh, god, I love you! You would really be okay with that?" he asked with a grin. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto on the head.

"Of course I would, I would do anything to keep you happy."

Naruto grinned. "Ahh, I need a Christmas list for you!" he all but screamed when he realized that he had two weeks and he hadn't gotten Sasuke anything. Sasuke chuckled.

"Alright. I also need one from you." Naruto nodded. "Say, Naru, why don't we decorate a Christmas tree." Sasuke suggested trying to get Naruto to smile.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "That sounds amazing! Do you have a tree?" he asked brightly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, but we can go to a tree farm." He smiled. Naruto frowned softly. Sasuke quirked his brow, "What, what did I say?" he asked quickly.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, real trees, they are a little bit of fire hazard. They honestly scare me. I wish I could tell you how many times we have had a fire because of them. I would rather get an artificial tree." He said softly. **(2)**

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine, hon." He smiled. "We can go buy an artificial one." Naruto beamed and hugged Sasuke again. "Alright, let's go get one and get some decorations." Sasuke said with a laugh.

Like an excited puppy, Naruto jumped up, grabbed their coats and his truck keys and all but pushed Sasuke out the door.

xXxXxXx

It was December 24th, their first Christmas together. Naruto was bouncing around like a child while Sasuke laughed at him. Sure the blond was an adult and sure he was what Sasuke would call a manly man, but at times like this, Sasuke was reminded of why he loved the bouncing blond, he was wonderfully childish.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he leaned against the hallway wall with a cup of coffee and his robe tied snuggly against him.

"Merry Christmas Eve." He repeated softly as he moved to the living room. It was wonderfully decorated with a beautiful white tree that Sasuke had fallen in love with. The ornaments were simple red and silver balls with a few personal ornaments thrown in the mixture. On top of the tree, there was a beautiful red and silver bow. Naruto had even talked Sasuke into getting stockings to hang on the wall, one with a big N and the other with an S. Under the tree was a plethora of gifts. While there were a few for Sasuke, most were for Naruto. Sasuke had gone a little overboard with the gifts. Naruto had even talked Sasuke into getting a few things for Kasai.

"Can you believe it? It's our first Christmas together?!" Naruto smiled excitedly as Kasai curled up in his lap and purred.

"No, love, I can't. Do you want to open presents?" Sasuke asked with a soft smile. Naruto nodded.

"Come on, come sit next to me and take Kasai and I will separate the gifts." Sasuke nodded and did as he was told.

They opened their gifts. Naruto had gotten some new clothes, nice clothes, a watch and some fire gear that he had asked for, including a helmet cam. "Oh, Sasuke! You shouldn't have gotten me so much stuff, I love it!" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke had gotten a number of collector's books and some beautiful cashmere sweaters that Sasuke had eyed when they had gone to buy the tree. "Naruto, you got me those sweaters! They are perfect!" he smiled softly.

"Ne, Sasuke, there is one more that I didn't give you." He smiled softly. Sasuke cocked his head and cocked his eyebrow. Naruto crawled under the tree and pulled out a small box. It was simply wrapped with a bright silver bow. Sasuke looked at the box questioningly but he accepted it. Naruto grinned. "Open it!" he encouraged him. Sasuke nodded and opened the small package.

Under the wrapping paper, was a jewelry box. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and made a confused face. He hadn't asked for any jewelry so this was a complete surprise. He opened the box and found a simple silver Maltese cross necklace with an engraving. It was three numbers, Naruto's radio number. He smiled softly at the necklace. "Oh, Naruto, this is beautiful." He smiled softly as he pulled it out of the box. "Will you put it on me?" he asked with a smile. Naruto nodded and got up to put the necklace around his neck.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I though you would like this, especially to remind you that you are in my heart and I am in yours." He smiled softly as he clasped the necklace and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I love it." He said turning his head to meet Naruto in a soft kiss.

The rest of the day was spent as they normally would, relaxing, cuddling and kissing.

xXxXxXx

5:30 A.M. came early every shift day. Naruto rolled out of bed and ran through the shower. He put on his uniform and kissed Sasuke bye as he grabbed his eyes. On the way out, Naruto grabbed his new helmet cam.

Once he arrived at the station, he grabbed his helmet and installed his new cam. He greeted the guys he was working with, went about his station duties and counted down the hours till Sasuke and the other families would arrive.

It was 3 pm before the first group of family members arrived. It was a wife and two children. After her came a couple of girlfriends. Naruto was becoming impatient. He didn't want to bother Sasuke, but he wanted to see him.

4 o'clock came and went, and there was still no sign of Sasuke. Finally, Naruto decided to call Sasuke.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey babe, where are you?"

" _Ah, I'm about to leave. Itachi called and had some questions about my plans. I told him I was meeting you at the station. He said that we should come over on the 27_ _th_ _,if you want to."_

"Oh, that's fine, so I should see you in about 20 minutes?"

" _Yup. See you soon, love you."_

"I love you too." Naruto smiled and hung up the phone.

True to his word, Sasuke showed up 20 minutes later. He looked amazing. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black loafers and one of his new cashmere sweaters. Right on top of the black sweater, was his necklace. The women in the station stopped to look at Sasuke. They all murmured to each other, trying to figure out who Sasuke was there for. When he saw Naruto, a soft smile graced his lips.

Naruto smiled and walked over to him. "Wow, you look amazing." He said giving Sasuke a peck.

"Thank you. You have always looked so dashing in your uniform." He smiled softly. Naruto chuckled.

"We should be eating soon. The guys made ham and turkey, and some of the wives brought the sides."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Sasuke smiled.

"Here, let's get you something to drink and find a seat." Naruto smiled as he walked with Sasuke to the kitchen.

Just as they had gotten to the kitchen to get a drink, a little blur of brown hair came flying into the kitchen. "Mr. Naruto! Can we play on the fire truck?!" a happy little voice chirped up. Naruto laughed.

"In a minute Tripp. Mr. Naruto is talking with his friend. Can you say hi?" he smiled as he squatted down to retrieve the small boy at his feet.

"Hi Mr. Naruto's friend! I'm Tripp!"

"Hi Tripp, my name is Sasuke. Naruto, why don't you show me the trucks while Tripp here plays on them." Sasuke suggested with a smile.

Naruto nodded as Tripp cheered. "Tripp belongs to Lane and Jeff, Jeff is one of my friends from rookie school." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

Just as they were getting to the trucks, a loud beeping came through the bay.

"Engine 41, Ladder 26, Respond to the area of 232 Summer way. Reference 10-70 residential. Engine 41, Ladder 26, Respond to the area of 232 Summer way. Reference 10-70 residential."

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Tripp, go with Mr. Sasuke, your daddy and I have to go to work." Tripp nodded and went to Sasuke.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke took the young boy into the day room and put him on a chair while he watched the trucks leave the station. His hand unconsciously went to his necklace as he fiddled with it. He stood there until the sirens were faded away. He was in his own little trance, which was broken when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"First time seeing your lover roll out for a call, huh?" came a soft voice. Sasuke turned and looked at a petite brunette woman.

"Y-yeah. It's a little weird." He said softly.

"Haha, yeah. It gets a little easier. I'm Lane, by the way. I saw you and Naruto with Tripp. You two are adorable." She smiled.

Sasuke smiled and thanked her. "How do you do it?" he asked softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

She sighed softly. "Well, honestly, I have no clue. Everyone deals with it differently. You will find your way to cope with it. For me, having a child helped, but I know you and Naruto are still a new couple. I saw your fiddling with your necklace, for you that may help. Honestly, it's better to just not think about it." She smiled. "Here, why don't you help us set the table? Plus the ladies would love to get to know you. We want to welcome you to the family." She smiled leading him towards the kitchen.

After what seemed like forever, a loud diesel engine sound rolled into the bay. "They are back." He smiled softly. Lane chuckled and nodded.

Sasuke waited impatiently for Naruto to come through the door. Once he saw him, he smiled. Naruto grinned. He smelled like smoke, his face was smeared with sweat and soot. "Hello, Love." Sasuke grinned as he ran up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto chuckled. "Man, I am hungry." Naruto added as his stomach growled, "And the food smells delicious." Sasuke laughed at him.

"Go wash up, and we will eat." Sasuke said pushing Naruto to the kitchen. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

They made their plates and sat down with the other families. Sasuke talked to the wives and girlfriends of the other firemen. Naruto was just happy that Sasuke got along with everyone.

After dinner, as the other families left, Naruto pulled Sasuke to the side. "Come here, I want to talk to you." He smiled softly. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto. Naruto lead Sasuke to the bunk room **(3)** and to a small cubical that had three names outside of it, one of them was _N. Uzumaki_.

"What are—" Sasuke started to ask before his thought was cut off by Naruto's rough lips on his.

"I want you. Now." Naruto growled as he pulled Sasuke into the cubical and pulled the curtain closed. "Keep it down." He growled huskily into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's breath tickled his ear. He bucked against Naruto and locked lips with him again.

Naruto's hands roamed down Sasuke's body and under his sweater. The feeling of Naruto's cool hands on his heated skin, made Sasuke hiss. Naruto smirked and ran his hands up Sasuke's sides and towards his nipples. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and almost lost his balance. Naruto chuckled.

He spun Sasuke around so that his chest was against Sasuke's back and pushed him forward, giving him a better angle to take him from.

"Undo your pants." He growled lowly. Sasuke complied and undid his jeans. Naruto growled sexily and pulled down Sasuke's boxers. He kissed Sasuke's lower back and kissed down towards Sasuke's hole. Sasuke bit his hand to keep from moaning too loudly as Naruto kissed him down there. Naruto grinned, he pulled away long enough to thrust his fingers towards Sasuke's mouth. "Suck." Was all he said. Sasuke complied and took Naruto's fingers into his mouth.

Once his fingers were slick, Naruto pressed them against Sasuke's hole. He pushed his middle finger into Sasuke, knuckle deep. He continued this process until he felt that Sasuke was ready. He quickly stood, undid his pants and pulled out his hardened member. He grabbed some lotion from his locker and slicked himself before pressing into Sasuke.

"S-shit, Naruto." Sasuke moaned into his hand. Naruto smirked and thrust all the way into Sasuke. He thrust in and out, quickly and fairly roughly, like Sasuke liked it.

He hit Sasuke's prostate repetitively, until he could feel Sasuke tightening around him. He thrust hard a couple more times, before he released himself into Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't finished yet and in order to keep it semi clean, Naruto dropped to his knees and finished Sasuke off. It didn't take very long before Sasuke released himself into Naruto's mouth. He smirked and pulled himself up to meet Sasuke's glazed look.

"Naruto, that, that was…hot." He smirked as he kissed his lover. Naruto smiled, kissed him and fixed his clothes.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

xXxXxXx

 **Mandatory Overtime:** some departments do mandatory overtime and you don't always get to pick your days.

Yes, this is a PSA, real trees, if they are not properly watered and taken care of, can catch fire and burn a house within 10 minutes. There are plenty of videos online of tree fires, please, if you have a real tree make sure it is watered and kept away from anything that could light it on fire.

 **Bunk Room:** this is where firefighters sleep.

 **Okay guys, so I hope that this long chapter makes up for the long time that I was gone! I love all of my wonderful readers! Please, read and review.**

 **Also, I apologize for the terrible lemon, I have been trying to keep it calm so that I don't get yelled at for being too explicit.**

 **Love all of you! Until next time!**


End file.
